freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Gorgon Video
Summary Gorgon Video is a subsidiary of MPI Home Video. It distributes B-grade horror movies on DVD and VHS. It was formed in the 1980's and is still around today. The screen is covered in flames. We zoom out, and it turns out that the flames are in one of Medusa's eyes (you can either see through the back of her head, or they're just very reflective). Medusa blinks a few times, the snakes on her head wiggling away, before sticking her tongue out of her fanged mouth. We zoom out some more, and the words "GORGON VIDEO", in red and orange, zoom in. A purple plaque comes from behind Medusa's head, joining with the words and head. Medusa sticks out her tongue once again. Music/Sounds Synthesized Gregorian chanting and flame sounds are heard throughout. There is a brief wind sound as the Medusa head zooms out, and a shining sound when she sticks out her tongue, as well as a light thud when the purple plaque joins with words and head. Scare Factor High to Nightmare: the flames, music and close-up on Medusa could terrify some people. Category:Scary Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Super scary logos Category:Face Logos Category:Faces Category:Orange Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Green Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Evil mask logos Category:SSF Logos Category:1982 Category:Cheesy Logos Category:Home Video Companies Category:Creepy logos. Category:DVD Category:DVD Logos Category:Freaky Logos Category:Fright Ranked Logos Category:1983 Category:High Ranked Logos Category:Unstupid Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1982 Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Logos with too many categories!!! Category:2016 Category:Logos that scare Tennis Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Logos that scare Pikachu Category:Logos that scare the Bunnelby Category:Logos that scare the Rowlet Category:Logos that scare the Litten Category:Logos that scare the Alolan Raichu Category:Logos that scare the Sylveon Category:Complete Monster Category:Logos that scare Jett & Jin Category:Logos that scare Flareon Category:Logos that scare Umbreon Category:Logos that scare MMD Eevee Category:Logos that scare Vaporeon Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that scare Jolteon Category:Logos that scare Rudy Tabootie Category:Logos that scare Helga Pataki Category:Logos that scare Timmy Turner Category:Logos that scare Harvey Beaks Category:Logos that scare Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare Phineas and Ferb Category:Logos that scare Dipper Pines Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos That scare Jimmy Neutron Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Logos that scare Mordecai and Rigby Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that make Dil Pickles cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that scare Chuck E. Cheese Category:Logos that scare JJEshed Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Umm why is there BFDI categories? Category:2017 Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that scare Test Tube (Inanimate Insanity II) Category:Logos that scare Fan (Inanimate Insanity II) Category:Logos that make Sim dies in old age early Category:Logos that make you HUNGRY Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Holy ROBLOXIAN Category:Logos That Similar to Klasky Csupo Category:The Worst Companys